His Loss, My Gain
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: OneShot. He lost her.....Will she move on? Or come back to him. Trory!


**Hey here a story! This is a one-shot.**

**I own nothing.**

**January 16, 2006**

"Hey, Ace, coming back to Yale?" Logan asked Rory who car was filled with her things to the top of the ceiling.

"No." Rory said in a small voice. Rory hadn't seen Logan since the night with Jess. He has been sending her things trying to get her to forgive him but Rory ignored all his calls and sent all his gifts back.

"Then were are you going?" He asked panicking.

"I'm going to my dream. Just finished saying good-bye to Paris." Rory told him walking away from him to go to get coffee for the 2 hour drive.

"Your dream?" he asked confused.

"My dream." Rory said over her shoulder to him.

"Can't we talk? Rory I been calling you and calling you!" Logan said following her .

"Have you tried coming to my house?" Rory asked glaring at him.

"Your mom doesn't like me!" Logan said trying to defend himself.

"So? That didn't stop Dean or Jess." Rory said walking back to her car to get away from him.

"We're not talking about them but me!" Logan cried out.

"Logan that was the problem from the beginning! Everything was about you!" Rory yelled at him. "I'm leaving, okay!" Rory went into her car and drove off leaving a rejected Logan behind.

**Boston**

"Rory!" a 6-year-old Gigi called out to her older sister.

"Gigi!" Rory said dropping her duffel bag and hugging her younger sister.

"I missed you!" She giggled into Rory hair.

"I missed you, too!" Rory said smiling for the first time that day. "Stand up cadet! Turn around! Let me see you!" Gigi giggled more and did a small twirl.

"Do I pass?" She asked.

"Yes! Your beautiful!" Rory said smiling.

"Rory!" Chris called out from behind Gigi.

"Dad!" Rory said hugging her father.

"I'm so glad your here!" He said taking her duffel and walking up the sidewalk to the townhouse.

"Me too!" Rory said happily. She starts Harvard tomorrow. She was here last weekend with some more of her stuff and to talk to her dean.

"Rory go to college? Take Gigi with her?" Gigi asked with puppy dogs eyes.

"Another day." Rory said kissing her sister's cheek.

"Fine." She said huffing. Rory started to tickle her and chasing her sister. Neither notice the tall blonde man looking at them across the street.

**Harvard Coffee Stand**

"Its good but not as good as Luke's." Rory said into the phone talking to her mom.

"I miss you!" Lorelai whined into the phone. "Billy misses you too!"

"Wowy!" A voice cried out from next to Lorelai. Billy AKA William Richard Gilmore-Danes Lorelai and Luke's 4-year-old son.

"I miss Billy too." Rory said pouting.

"I want my Wowy!" He cried out in tears. He didn't understand why Rory had to leave. After she just came back to him.

"Tell Billy I be home in 3 weeks." Rory said smiling at her little brother.

"NO NOW!" he cried so loud a few people looked at Rory. Rory smiled and said "Mom got to go. People are starting to stare."

"Later Sweets." Lorelai said to her daughter and hung up with a sigh.

At the same time Rory also sighed before walking to her car she had just finished her last class of the day and was going to go pick up Gigi. She ran into something _very _solid almost spilling her coffee.

"I'm sorry." A male voice said steadying Rory with his hands.

"Its okay but its good thing I didn't spill my coffee or there couldn't of been a murder." Rory said looking up to see tall blonde man.

"Mary?" the man asked Rory.

"No my name is…… Tristan?" Rory asked finally looking into the ice blue eyes.

"No my name is Tristan yours is Rory." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Really? I didn't know that." Rory said rolling her eyes but before she could say anything else her phone rang. "Hello! Rory help line, Rory speaking."

"WOWY!" A tearful young voice called out.

"Billy?" Rory asked confused. Tristan looked hurt at the sound of a guy in her life. "Did you steal the phone from mom again?" Tristan visibly perked up.

"Yes, I want you wowy." He said pouting into the phone.

"I know but I be home in a few weeks." Rory said to her little brother.

"Okay. Bye Love you." he mumbled before hanging up.

"So Wowy! Cradle Robbing?" Tristan asked her.

"My little brother." Rory said smiling at him.

"Cute. So did a tour guide?" Tristan asked her.

"No and I really need to be going. But call me." Rory said taking her pen out and asked for his hand. She wrote her number down and smiled at him.

"Later Bible Boy." She called out to him.

"Bye, Mare!" He yelled after her. She waved a hand at him before driving off.

"TJ!" Someone called out and Tristan turned around.

"Jason!" Tristan said to his best friend.

"I just saw you get a number!" Jason said proud of his friend.

"Yea." Tristan said in a dream like state.

"Come on, we have to pick up AJ." Jason said to his friend.

**Sunshine kindergarten**

"Rory! I painted a picture and got a GOLD STAR!" Gigi cried out to her older sister.

"Really? That is great!" Rory said then her phone rang without checking caller id she answered and two seconds later hung up.****

"Was it dad or Lorelai?" Gigi asked confused.

"Wrong number." Rory said faking a smile to her little sister.

"OH! I left my gloves in there. Come on!" Gigi said dragging her much bigger sister inside the classroom.

"Gigi!" a small male voice called out to her. "I got your gloves!"

"AJ!" Gigi called out and hugged the boy. "Thanks."

"Mary, Mary what a surprise." Tristan said from behind AJ.

"Her name is RORY!" Gigi said glaring at Tristan.

"Duh!" Rory said having the same look on her face as Gigi did.

"Rory? This is _the _Rory!" Jason said nearly giddy.

"Yes." Tristan groaned into his hands.

"Pleasure is all mine." Jason said to Rory smiling at her. "Name is Jason."

"Nice to meet you?" Rory said uncertain.

"Anyway, I just love you! Tristan here told me so many stories about you…." Jason trailed off when Tristan hit him upside the head. Rory smirked at them.

"I feel special." Rory said to them.

"You should." Tristan said.

"Rory!" Gigi called out to her sister. Rory leaned and Gigi whispered in her ear.

"Oops! Lets go! Bye boys." Rory said taking her little sister hand and walking away.

"Tristan is in love." Two brothers sang at the same time to their lovesick friend.

"No!" he called out in denial.

**3 months later**

"Rory!" Tristan whined to his girlfriend.

"No!" Rory said refusing to kiss him.

"But Rory!" Tristan said his lips aiming for her lips.

"Not until I get a new one!" Rory said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Fine!" Tristan said leaving his moody girlfriend.

**1 hour later**

"Here!" he said handing her a brand new coffee maker.

"YEA! We shall call her Angie!" Rory said skipping to the kitchen.

"Angie?" he asked. Rory sent him a glare and he didn't say anything else about Angie. "Come one were going to be late."

"Okay!" Rory said grabbing his hand and walking to Luke's. They were going to a club in Hartford to see Lane perform.

"Jason!" Rory called out to her friend.

"Rory!" he mimicked using her name.

"Come on! Let's go see my Lane." Rory said dragging the two man out with her.

**Hartford Club _My eyes _**

"I get the first round and you get a place to sit." Rory said handing them her coat to see her t-shirt that says _Hep Alien used to play in my Garage. _

"Here, babe." Tristan handed her a 20.

"Thanks." Rory said kissing him and going to the bar.

"Three Fosters." Rory said to the bartender.

"Glad to see my taste in good beer rubbed off." A accent voice said next to Rory.

"Hey Finn!" Rory said smiling at her old friend.

"Reporter girl!" He said hugging her. "How life?"

"Great!" Rory said laughing at Finn.

"Haven't heard from you since you moved out of your grandparents house." Finn said smiling at the girl who broke his friend's heart.

"Yea, I'm living in Boston." Rory said taking the three beers.

"We are at the back of the bar if you wanna say hi, love." Finn said.

"I'll stop by before the band starts. Bye Finn." Rory said leaving him alone at the bar.

"Logan will never believe this." He mutter to himself. Rory dropped the beers off and told them she would be right back. She saw there table, took a breath, and walked over.

"Hey guys." Rory said standing next to Steph.

"Rory!" She cried hugging her friend.

"Where have you been?" Colin asked with his nose in the air.

"Boston." Rory answered.

"Doing what?" Logan asked speaking up for the first time.

"Harvard." Rory said smiling at everyone.

"Really?" Rosemary asked smiling at her.

"Yea, great school." Rory answered. Rory saw Tristan wave at her to come over. "Got to go! Great seeing you guys."

"Lane wants you." Tristan whispered in her ear to annoy Jason.

"thanks." Rory said smiling taking a sip of beer before going back stage. Three minutes later Rory walked onto stage with a microphone.

"Hey! I'm Rory and I got something serious to tell you!" Rory said. She took a deep breath. "Three priest and a rabbi walk….." She got booed. "Just kidding! Hep Alien is a great band. Lane the drummer and I have been friends since we were babies. They did practice in my garage so in your face!" The audience laughed at little. "Anyway here they are! HEP ALIEN!" Rory yelled out and the band came on stage. Rory laughed and ran off stage to be with her boyfriend. Logan went to follow her but he saw her kiss the blonde guy he fell back in his seat.

"She moved on." Was Logan could say about his lost love.

"who that?" Tristan asked nodding his head to the guy.

"Logan." Rory said.

"His lost, my gain." Tristan said holding her closer to him as they dance they night away.

**REVEIW!**


End file.
